


Delayed gratification

by belmanoir



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Kevin/Rami, M/M, Not Kayfabe Compliant, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 04:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10734210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belmanoir/pseuds/belmanoir
Summary: Kevin is pretty sure they’re doing orgasm denial wrong. Like, either Rami is supposed to be not letting Kevin come or Kevin is supposed to be not letting Rami come, right? Not this, where Rami isn’t lettinghimselfcome.





	Delayed gratification

Kevin is pretty sure they’re doing orgasm denial wrong. Like, either Rami is supposed to be not letting Kevin come or Kevin is supposed to be not letting Rami come, right? Not this, where Rami isn’t letting _himself_ come.

“Stop,” Rami gasps. “Stop stop stop stop stop.” Putting his hand on Kevin’s forehead, he pushes him right off Rami’s dick. Kevin’s mouth is empty and Rami was so fucking close and Kevin wanted....

The first time it was kind of annoying. The second day he felt sad and a little rejected. Today, day three, he’s frustrated, his throat and chest and gut tight. “For fuck’s sake, dude.” 

“You’re telling me.” Rami smiles at him, sweaty and flushed and kind of trembling. “The payoff will be worth it, though.” 

And the crazy thing is, Kevin believes him. Is it a little ridiculous that Rami is telling Kevin to bring him to the edge again and again and then acting like it’s some kind of favor to Kevin? Sure. But Rami knows how the crowd will feel before the crowd is even in the arena. If he says Kevin will enjoy whatever heightened orgasm Rami gets from this, he’s probably right.

Even if it’s been a long day and Kevin just wants it _now_. 1-2-3.

“If you want to fuck me, you have to be careful,” Rami cautions. And okay, that’s fun. All the little things Kevin knows Rami likes, he does the opposite. He tries to adjust the angle to avoid Rami’s prostate. And even so Rami is breathing deeply in and out with his eyes shut like he has to fucking meditate in order not to come, that’s how turned on he is. 

“It’s not too late to tap.” Kevin walks his fingers over Rami’s hip, and Rami giggles and curls inward. He smoothes a forefinger over the crease of Rami’s thigh. Rami holds out an arm, palm down, hesitates, waves his finger in the air, clutches at his face....Kevin is laughing when he comes.

Rami doesn’t tap.

But they’ve only got four nights on the road before they both go home, and this is night three. Tomorrow’s gotta be the night.

***

They head back to their room after Smackdown. For once, Kevin is glad not to be on Talking Smack. He spent the morning before call time lazing around in bed, teasing Rami with his hands and mouth in between brainstorming for TV, and then most of the day teasing Rami in more devious ways. He’s a professional, obviously, but there are limits and that extra half-hour would have really pissed him off. 

They’re eating burgers—well, Rami is eating a burger and Kevin is trying to eat a burger and dripping ketchup on himself while driving—and talking about how they’d book Luke Harper’s next feud if it was up to them, and whether he should get new gear or keep the whole Wyatt thing going, when Rami makes a little frustrated noise. “At least this didn’t happen at work,” he says ruefully. “No thanks to you.”

Kevin glances over, puzzled, and sees Rami trying to adjust his erection so it’s less visible in his Tapout pants. Tapout pants don’t hide a lot. He feels a little zing of excitement. “Ready to pop, huh?”

“No, we have to take tonight slow,” Rami instructs him. “I need time to relax into it. Right now I’m too wired. I’d just go off in a couple of minutes and we wouldn’t get the full effect. At least an hour.” He leans back in his seat with a sigh, his hardness extremely visible. “I almost came in my sleep last night. Luckily I woke up.”

Kevin laughs. “Who were you dreaming about?”

He cuts his eyes at Kevin. “You, believe it or not.”

Another zing. “Yeah? What was I doing to you in the dream?”

Rami flaps his hands. “Oh, you know how dreams are. It was weird and didn’t make any sense.” 

Rami and his fucking love of mystery. “Just tell me.”

He shakes his head, popping a stick of gum in his mouth—so his breath will be fresh for kissing. _Zing._ His mouth curves mischievously. “It felt good though.” 

When they get to the hotel, Rami arranges his bag so it awkwardly covers his crotch, and they hurry into the elevator. Kevin seriously considers rubbing his face on Rami’s dick right there, but there are probably cameras and now that they’re famous they can’t do dumb shit like that. He taps his foot and counts the floors.

Rami starts pulling his clothes off as soon as the door to their room shuts behind them. In about 4.3 seconds, he’s naked, tugging the covers off the bed and stretching out on the sheets. Kevin feels smug. Other guys are out drinking and partying and whatnot, and he’s cozy in his room doing the only recreational activity better than watching _The Office_. “I’m gonna brush my teeth,” he says. “Be right back.”

He rushes through it and doesn’t floss, thinking a silent apology at his dentist, but when he comes around the corner, Rami has already started jerking off. Slowly, with concentration, his lower lip between his teeth. Kevin’s attempt to strip while not taking his eyes off Rami would probably be high comedy to anyone watching. That’s okay. Rami’s beautiful and he doesn’t want to miss anything. 

He climbs on the bed, leaning down to run his tongue over that bitten lip. Rami gasps and opens his mouth, letting his hand fall. Kevin lays his hand flat on Rami’s chest and Rami makes a desperate whining sound into his mouth. Kevin pinches a nipple, and Rami’s whole body jerks. 

“Where’s the fire?” Kevin asks smugly. “You said at least an hour and I think it’s been five minutes.” 

Rami was right. Kevin loves this. The last time Rami was this excited just to make out, they were teenagers. But that was different, impatient and straightforward even though Rami was already a tease. Point A to point B, now now now, please Kev. This is... 

He pulls back to look at Rami and is abruptly overwhelmed by how long they’ve been doing this, how fucking hot Rami grew up to be. His beard, at long last, came in so unfairly perfect that Kevin is jealous of it. Hell, a few weeks ago Kevin got so annoyed looking at pictures of them together that he actually quit his beard, just started over from scratch. He mouths along Rami’s jaw, bites it, scrapes his new stubble over Rami’s neck. And every fucking thing he does, Rami whimpers, practically writhing. 

Kevin takes hold of Rami’s dick. He doesn’t do anything with it, though. He just nuzzles and bites at Rami’s chest—careful not to leave marks even though he really, really wants to, or really wants to do the stuff that will leave marks, anyway—and leaves his hand there to keep Rami’s attention focused on the handjob he could be getting and isn’t. Rami’s still tense, though. Straining. He said he wanted to calm down to get the full effect.

“Relax.” Kevin licks his trembling stomach. “I’ll get you there. I promise.”

“I know.” Rami takes a deep breath. “Okay. Okay. I know.” He shuts his eyes, takes another deep breath, and melts into the sheets. 

Kevin takes just the tip of Rami’s dick into his mouth and holds it there, letting go of the rest to pet the tender skin of his lower belly and inner thighs. Rami trembles again, but it’s different than before, spontaneous little sparks and jerks. His muscles are soft and loose under Kevin’s fingertips. Instead of trying to direct this, to will himself somewhere, he’s just...feeling. Floating in his own little swimming pool of sensation. Responding to Kevin. “I got you,” Kevin says again, unnecessarily.

Time passes. 

Kevin feels like he’s learning Rami’s body all over again. This is ridiculous. How did Rami build up this story so neatly, assign meaning to everything so perfectly? Rami wasn’t even subtle about it and he’s got Kevin in the palm of his hand anyway, feeling like he’s about to discover a new planet or something. Kevin guesses there’s no good answer but genius. Maybe a little bit knowing Kevin too fucking well. But mostly genius.

“I want you to fuck my mouth,” Rami says, sounding loopy. “Do it so I can feel your breath on my dick while you do it.”

Kevin bangs his forehead against the mattress. “Are you trying to give me a heart attack?”

“You do cardio,” Rami mumbles. “You’ll be fine.” His hair is dark red with sweat, his cheeks bright red. His lips are so flushed they look chapped. The marks of Kevin’s teeth will fade by morning, but right now they’re all over him. Kevin is not going to be fine, but he gets on his hands and knees above Rami and slides his dick into his mouth. 

Rami makes a long sound of contentment. Kevin is going to die. He lowers himself onto his forearms so his mouth hovers just above Rami’s erection. When Rami sucks lazily, Kevin gasps and Rami’s hips twitch.

Rami’s hands come up to grab his butt. They explore a little. Rami’s finger rubs over Kevin’s asshole. And somehow Kevin can tell that Rami isn’t doing it to turn him on. He’s just following his instincts, doing what he feels, submerged unselfconsciously in sex like a fish in water. His touch is curious, almost absent-minded. 

The finger rubs back and forth, pushes inside half an inch, teases through the surrounding hair with a faint scritch of nail...Kevin’s breath shudders out, Rami’s hips jerk up, and Kevin is definitely...not...fine. He comes, and the feeling of Rami swallowing is fucking obscene. 

Has it been an hour yet? God, he wants this.

The clock says it’s been an hour and a half. Okay. Little asymmetrical shudders are running through Rami now even when Kevin isn’t touching him. Kevin wants this, but he also can’t resist drawing it out. _The full effect,_ Rami said, and now that’s what Kevin wants. He smears lube on his fingers and works a couple inside Rami, enough to rub the sweet spot. 

“ _Shit_ ,” Rami mutters. “Shit shit shit. I love you. Motherfucker.” Another swipe, and Rami bites his own knuckles to keep from shouting.

Kevin scratches over Rami’s belly one last time, and takes him in hand. “You’re beautiful. You’re almost there. I got you.” He goes hard and fast—and stops short when Rami tilts his head back, teeth gritted against a silent scream. He does it again. A third time. And then...Kevin goes slow. Stroke...stroke...stroke. He laps up a little pre-come with his tongue. 

Rami is having tremors now, like in a movie before a fucking earthquake. He starts up a faint, gutteral groaning. Kevin watches him. “Here it comes. Just relax.”

“Don’t fucking tease me again.”

“I won’t.”

And it starts. 

It goes on for a while, appears to involve transcendent ecstasy, unquestionably involves a _lot_ of noises and swearing, and ends with Rami curled up in the fetal position, laughing weakly. “Fuck. Kev. I love you.”

Kevin feels like a fucking king. Like a _god_. Like a champion. He did this.

Whatever incredible experience Rami just had, he orchestrated it for Kevin. To give Kevin this rush. “You were right. The payoff was worth it.”

Rami opens one eye. “I’m always right.”

“I’m going to kick you off this bed, and I love you too.”

Rami closes his eye again and smiles. “No you won’t.”

No. Kevin won’t.


End file.
